Lectures and Catherine
by CSIfan090219
Summary: Why Catherine finds this lecture boring


Title: Lectures and Catherine  
Rating: CSI 2 for swearing?  
Summary: Why Catherine thinks this lecture is boring.  
Spoilers: Nope for once...surprising  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. What if any one of  
us owned the character? That could be quite interesting if we did.  
What would you do if ya owned the characters?  
Feedback: That would be pretty cool, good or bad doesn't matter.  
A/N: Totally wrote this in like twenty minutes after soccer  
practice, from some lame story a girl told me. I guess a lil bit of  
credit to her for the main idea. Anyways all mistakes are mine and  
I hope ya enjoy.

I've always found these things interesting but today I just  
don't. It's not because the speaker doesn't change his tone of  
voice during the speech. It's not because it's a boring speech, on  
the contrary I think that if I was actually paying attention it  
would be a very interesting speech especially since it's on blood  
spatter, my favorite. It's not because I've been sitting in the same  
chair for three hours and my butt has long since gone to sleep. And  
it's probably not the person next to me is too bored and wants to  
show me a dozen pictures in her wallet of her ex-boyfriend who  
decided that he wasn't interested in women, which if this was any  
given day I would find this quite amusing and really laugh but not  
out loud, silently in my head.

I don't find the lecture interesting because of the person  
who is sitting in front of me, the one and only Gil Grissom. It's  
like I was back in high school freshman year. You take the class  
all the hot football and hockey players are in. You know you'll  
fail the class but obviously you wouldn't take the class if that was  
the reason.

You sit in the seat behind the hottest football player, in  
front of the hottest hockey player, and of course the team captains  
on each side of you. Now you know you'll fail because you won't be  
paying any attention to the teacher, well maybe if you had a hot  
teacher, but you will be paying attention to all the boys in your  
class. Especially the hot football player where you can stare at  
him the whole class. That is what I call a good class.  
Fast forward 34 years and I find myself in the same  
situation.

I can't help but stare at the back of his head. Most  
girls probably don't consider the back of someone's head or back  
sexy. I'm not most girls though. I don't just think one part of  
this man is sexy. But right now it's the only thing I can see and  
maybe if I lean down far enough in this chair, I could get a good  
look at his ass. I'll have to try that later if I get the chance.  
But back to why I just don't think one thing is sexy.

I always thought the eyes were sexy. They're the windows to the soul  
right? Gil's situation is a little different though. He's is a  
very quiet person and isn't open with his feelings but then again  
who is? But this guy is to the extreme with not being open. You  
would never know what this guy was thinking or feeling unless you  
really knew him. Over the years I have known him (which is a lot)  
I've learned that anytime I want to know what he is thinking or  
feeling look at his eyes. Then he wonders how come I know him so  
well. Because of his beautiful eyes.

I should go back up to his hair real quick before his lips  
because god knows how much I love his lips. So his hair, when I was  
younger I never thought I would like grey hair, but then again I  
didn't know Gil. He has this mixture of brown and grey hair. And  
I've come to the conclusion that all the grey hair on him which  
isn't too much but all the grey hair on him is placed in all the  
right places. Like it's accenting his face to make him look that  
much sexier.

So to the lips! How many times have I wanted to kiss his  
lips? Let's just say I can't count that high and leave it at that.  
I've always thought he would be a very good kisser. You know the  
quiet ones will always surprise you. Anyways his lips are the  
perfect shape...God I shouldn't have brought up his lips. I'm very  
tempted to run from the row I am sitting in; to two rows ahead of  
me, turn around, and stare at them. And I probably wouldn't give a  
damn if he thought I was being weird. I should probably move on  
otherwise I will not be able to control my temptation.

He has a beard right now which also makes him extremely sexy  
and a bit older but on Gil he's just looks even better. Sometimes I  
wish he would shave off so I could see the cleft in his chin again.  
I never knew how much I would miss it but I do now that it's  
covered. Sometimes while we were both doing paperwork in his office  
I would occasionally or frequently would be a better word for it,  
stare at his chin. By the forces of the earth I never got caught by  
him. I would always somehow manage to look back down to my paper  
before he looked up at me to see what I was up to.

I should get back to how this whole thought came into my  
head. The back of his head and neck. Just about as long as I have  
thought about kissing him, I have thought about running my hands  
through the small curls that reside on his head and neck. How I  
would like to twist the curls with my finger. As you can see why I  
don't think just one thing is sexy on him. He has so many good  
assets so to speak.

"Cath," I know that voice. It's very familiar, Gil's  
voice. That's another thing that is sexy about him. His voice  
sends shivers down my spine. "Cath," he says again. I should  
probably stop thinking about him like this. Good thing he can't  
read minds.

"Yeah Gil?" God this has to be the worst day today, actually  
a pretty good day in my book. I got to stare at Gil all day. Who  
wouldn't call that a good day?

"The lecture is over," he says and I glance around. No one  
else is in the room. I mean no one, not even the stupid speaker.

"Oh...alright," I know that sounded stupid but as I become  
more aware of what I've been doing the whole time, I've been stupid.  
But Gil doesn't grill me on why I have been staring at him.  
He just smiles and stands up. I follow his lead but it doesn't go  
as planed.

"Oooff!" I puff out and land flat on my ass on the floor.  
Luckily it's still asleep and I didn't feel a thing.  
"You alright?" typical Gil, god sometimes I hate him. He  
can be so damn nice. He extends his hand down to me and helps me  
up.Surprisingly he doesn't say anything till were halfway back  
to the lab.

"So what were you staring at?" Why does everything he asks  
sound so innocent?  
YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU. I probably shouldn't say that out loud  
though.

"I was ah deep in thought," please please buy it!  
"Okay," thank you god. I will go to church on Sunday. I  
promise!

Time passes as he parks the Denali in the parking lot at  
CSI. I take a quick glance at him before I move to open the door.

"You know Cath," he pauses to know that I am listening, "You  
could have just told me that you were staring at me. I don't mind  
when someone beautiful such as you stares at me. Quite flattering  
if I do say so."

That bastard, I should kick his ass. He knew all along I  
was staring at him! Before I could come up with a reply he was out  
of the truck and headed towards the front door. God this feels like  
high school again!

End...well I think...depends on what you think.


End file.
